


[Podfic] Love's such an old-fashioned word by Lavellington

by crwatters



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crwatters/pseuds/crwatters
Summary: There has to be, Crowley thinks, a better word than love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Love's such an old-fashioned word by Lavellington

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love's Such An Old-Fashioned Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152793) by [Lavellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellington/pseuds/Lavellington). 



> Apologies in advance for my american attempt at a british accent, and for any mispronounced words (I am one of the unfortunate victims of a reader's vocabulary, so half the time I don't even know I'm saying it wrong,,,,).  
> Enjoy!

[Dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dyk95o2hhlykxa8/love%27s%20such%20an%20oldfashioned%20word.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
